inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 19
Zurück in die Neuzeit ist die 19. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Miroku leidet noch immer unter seiner Vergiftung. Währenddessen tobt der Kampf zwischen Inu Yasha und Sesshōmaru, in den sich auch Kagome einschaltet. Sie schießt ihm in den Arm und stoppt damit die Verwandlung Tessaigas. Damit ist der Weg frei für Inu Yasha, aber auch er ist schwer verletzt. Schon auf dem Weg der Besserung nimmt Inu Yasha Kagomes Juwelensplitter an sich und schickt Kagome zurück in „ihre“ Zeit. Detaillierte Handlung Kagome zielt mit einem zweiten Pfeil auf Sesshōmaru, doch als sie schießt, weicht er aus und will sie daraufhin töten. Inu Yasha greift ihn an und rettet so Kagome vor seinem Angriff, doch dann meint er zu Kagome, dass sie nichts weiter gegen Sesshōmaru ausrichten kann, wo er jetzt schon auf sie eingestellt ist. Doch er bedankt sich noch dafür, dass sie die Verwandlung Tessaigas rückgängig gemacht hat, was ihm eine große Hilfe ist. Sie ist über seine Reaktion verwundert. Miroku schnappt sich nun den kleinen Kappa Jaken, als dieser nicht aufpasst, um zu erfahren, woher er und sein Meister von dem Kazaana wussten. Jaken berichtet, dass die Saimyōshō von Naraku kommen, die sie benutzt hatten, um sein Kazaana aufzuhalten, doch dann meint er, sich über Mirokus nahenden Tod lustig machen zu müssen, wofür er so viele Schläge erhält wie er von Sesshōmaru in seinem gesamten Leben nicht bekommen hat. Dann kommt Kagome und gibt Shippō Medizin, damit er sich um den Mönch kümmert, während sie ihr Augenmerk wieder auf den Kampf zwischen den beiden Brüdern richtet. Inu Yasha erkennt bereits, dass der Juwelensplitter in Sesshomarus menschlichem, linken Arm diesen an seinem Körper befestigt und nach Kagomes Schutz bringt ihm auch der Arm nichts mehr. Also will er den Juwelensplitter für sich haben, doch seine Körperkräfte sind für Sesshomaru viel zu gering und so wäre er von ihm besiegt worden, wenn nicht Kagome einen Pfeil auf Sesshomaru abschießen würde, der die Rüstung oberhalb seines linken Arms zerschmettert. Sesshomaru meint, dass Inu Yasha ihre Hilfe ablehnen sollte, doch er denkt nicht mal dran. Dennoch hat der letzte Schlag Sesshomarus sichtbare Spuren in seinem Gesicht hinterlassen und Kagomes zweiten Pfeil fängt Sesshomaru mit zwei Fingern auf. Tessaiga bekommt langsam seine Kraft wieder und einen weiteren von den speziellen Angriffen Sesshomarus, die er mit Tessaiga ausführen kann, feuert er auf Kagome ab. Inu Yasha springt dazwischen und sie fliegen beide durch die Luft und Kagome bewegt sich nicht mehr. Miroku will sein Windloch einsetzen, doch Narakus Insekten sind immer noch da. Inu Yasha merkt, dass keiner der drei eine große Hilfe für ihn ist und meint, dass Shippou und Miroku Kagome wegbringen und mit ihrem Leben beschützen sollen. Die gehen nicht sofort und Sesshomaru setzt schon zu einer weiteren Attacke an, doch Inu Yasha rennt auf ihn zu statt weg und hält Sesshomarus Arm auf, wofür er allerdings seine gesamte Kraft braucht; Sesshomaru ist einfach stärker als er. Dann erfüllen seine Freunde seinen Wunsch und verschwinden, als Sesshomaru seinem Bruder die Hand mitten durch die Brust bohrt. Kagome wacht wieder auf und will zu Inu Yasha, doch Miroku hält sie getreu seines Wunsches zurück. Inu Yasha reißt auf einmal Sesshomarus menschlichen Arm ab, sodass dieser Tessaiga nicht mehr benutzen kann und bricht dann zusammen, doch er sitzt noch halb aufrecht da und hält das Schwert vor sich. Als Jaken sich ihm nähert, feuert Tessaiga jedoch einen Energiestrahl ab und tötet ihn fast, worauf Sesshomaru erkennt, dass er verschwinden sollte. Als hätte Inu Yasha nur darauf gewartet, fällt er endlich auf den Boden. Sesshomaru und sein Diener werden immer noch von den Insekten verfolgt, die den Juwelensplitter haben wollen, und als er seinen Ärmel zurückzieht, merkt er, dass der Arm am Gelenk brennt. Er entledigt sich also nur zu gerne des Armes und des Juwelensplitters, der von den Insekten dann abtransportiert wird. Dann besucht Sesshomaru Naraku und zerfetzt ihn, doch es ist nur eine Puppe, die aus der Ferne gesteuert wird. Miroku fühlt sich derweil wieder besser und sie fliegen auf Hachiemon zurück ins Dorf. Inu Yasha liegt nur regungslos rum und meinte vorher noch, dass er nach Hause gebracht werden wolle. Kagome beschließt, Inu Yasha nicht zu sagen, dass Naraku sich in die Sache eingemischt hatte, damit er nicht loszieht um den Mörder Kikyōs zu bekämpfen. Was sie nicht wissen ist, dass Inu Yasha sich das schon längst gedacht hat und er auch weiß, dass Naraku irgendwo in der Nähe sein muss. Als sie wieder im Dorf sind und Inu Yasha eigentlich nicht mehr laufen soll, steht dieser auf und bittet Kagome mitzukommen, auch wenn diese das aufgrund seiner Verwundungen gar nicht gut findet. Auf ihrem Weg durch den Wald findet Kagome ein Kraut, von dem Kaede meinte, dass es gegen Vergiftungen hilft und will Inu Yasha etwas daraus brauen. Dieser bemerkt, dass sie viel gelernt hat, worauf sie auch sehr stolz ist. Schließlich endet ihr Weg beim Brunnen, wo sich Inu Yasha erschöpft hinsetzt und sich erneut bedankt, dass Kagome ihn gerettet hat, während Miroku und Shippou hinter einem Hügel liegen und lauschen. Er eröffnet, dass er schon weiß, dass Naraku den Kampf eingefädelt hat und fragt Kagome, ob sie denn keine Angst hat, was diese verneint. Da zieht er sie auf einmal in seine Arme und meint, dass er aber Angst hatte - sie zu verlieren. Da steht er plötzlich auf und wirft sie hinter sich, worauf sie wieder aufsteht. Er hält nun das Juwel in den Händen, das er ihr bei der Umarmung abgenommen hat und gibt ihr einen Stoß in den Brunnen, damit sie nicht in der Sengokuzeit stirbt, was er sich nie verzeihen könnte. Miroku und Shippou springen auf, doch es ist zu spät. Auf der anderen Seite des Brunnens will Kagome zurückkehren, doch ihr Juwelensplitter ist nicht mehr da und so kann sie auch nicht mehr zu Inu Yasha und den anderen zurück. Soundtracks #Demon Charm #Title Card Theme #Attack #Air Hole #Big Counterattack #Fight to Death #Dilemma #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Evil Demon, Naraku #Spiritual Power #Fate and Love #Longing #Half Demon, Inu Yasha